Black Roses vs White Peony
by HyunnK.V
Summary: Just read, kagak tau ini summarynya apa - -a. Cast : kai always uke in my ff, EXO etc.


**Black Roses vs White Peony **

**©Park Jihyun125**

**Cast :**

**Kim Jong in a.k.a Kai  
><strong>

**- Black Roses - **

**Par**k Chanyeol ****

****Huang Zi Tao ****

****Byun Bae**khyun ******

************K******im Jondae a.********k.a Chen**************

**************Zhang Y********ix********ing a.********k.a Lay**************************************

********************************************K**im Joonmyeon a.********k.a Suho******************************************************

**- White Peony - **

**Wu Fan a.k.a Kris**

** Kim Minseok a.k.a Xiumin **

**Oh Sehun**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Xi Luhan**

**Genre :**

**Romance, School Life, Little Violance (maybe)**

**Rated : T**

**Warning :**

**Typo(s), bad plot, bored, OoC**

**Disclaimer : **

**All Cast belong to God and themselves. I just own this plot story.**

**DONT BE PLAGIATOR!**

**DONT COPY!**

**DONT BE SILENT READER!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Story Begins<br>**

Kyemyung High School atau Suwon adalah sebuah sekolah yang memiliki iljins atau gangster terbesar di Korea. Banyak info mengatakan, sekolah ini memiliki nilai rendah dalam bidang non-akademik. Tapi asal kalian tau, ada beberapa namja yang memiliki kepintaran diatas rata-rata namun sayang, mereka memiliki sifat yang sangat... Yah bisa dibilang 'bad boy'.

Diantara semua geng yang berada di Suwon ini, terdapat dua geng raksasa terbesar disekolah ini, sebut saja Black Roses dan White Peony. Saat kalian pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini, jangan sampai salah memanggil maupun menyebut orang jika kalian bertemu dengan 5 atau 6 orang namja berjas hitam maupun jas putih dengan ukiran bunga disisi kanan maupun kiri karena mereka adalah anggota geng tersebut. Meski memiliki kekuatan yang sama, namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa keduanya adalah musuh bebuyutan. Bahkan ruangan pribadi mereka pun dibangun secara terpisah takut-takut adanya pertumpahan darah.

Tak hanya di sekolah mereka terkenal dengan nama geng yang melambangkan bunga itu, bahkan seluruh orang yang mendengar nama ke-dua geng itu segera menunduk takut atau lebih baik pergi sebelum bahaya menanti.

* * *

><p><strong>- ooOoo -<strong>

TAP

TAP

TAP

BRAKK

BRUGG

DUG

PLAKK

"AKHH... s-siapa Ungh... kalian Uhukk..."

Terdengar suara seseorang begitu lirih di sebuah ruangan yang gelap gulita.

"Black Roses"

Dengan cahaya remang-remang yang dipantulkan oleh sinar matahari dari arah luar, tampak 6 orang namja berdiri dengan 13 orang lainnya yang tergeletak di aspal yang dingin. Salah seorang yang masih tersadar, terdiam mendengar nama yang di ucapkan namja dihadapannya.

"kita pergi" ucap namja itu lagi yang kini terdengar memerintah, tampaknya dia adalah sang pemimpin dari geng Black Roses berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan beberapa namja yang terkapar menuju sekolah.

Lima orang lainnya hanya mengikuti namja yang terlebih dahulu berjalan.

Setelah keluar dari Ruangan tersebut, kini barulah kita dapat melihat dengan jelas rupa ke-6 amja tampan ini. Yang berada ditengah dan paling depan bernama pertama bernama Park Chanyeol, seorang ketua geng Black Roses yang ditakuti. Dengan stelan jas putih yang melekat pada tubuh tingginya, di sebelah kanan atas terukir sebuah bunga mawar berwarna biru tua yang tampak seperti hitam.

Lalu di samping kanannya, berdiri seorang namja tampan dengan wajah garangnya ditambah lingkaran dibawah mata yang sedikit menggelap bernama Huang Zi Tao, tangan kanan dari Park Chanyeol. Berbeda dengan jas yang digunakan sang pemimin dan lainnya, jasnya sendiri berwarna merah pekat layaknya darah dengan ukiran bunga mawar berwarna putih sebagai identitasnya.

Disebelah kanan Chanyeol, seorang namja tampan dengan wajah imut seperti anak sekolah dasar, Byun Baekhyun berjalan sambil mendengarkan musik dari iphone miliknya. Jika Chanyeol berwarna biru tua, namja ini memilih warna biru muda sebagai warna lambangnya dan ia beserta 3 anggota lainnya menggunakan jas berwarna hitam.

Dibelakang Baekhyun dua orang namja yang setinggi dengannya, lebih memilih membersihkan noda darah ditangan. Dia adalah Lay dan Chen, jika Tao menggunakan warna merah sebagai jas, Lay menggunakannya sebagai identitasnya. Sedangkan Chen lebih memilih warna kuning.

Dan paling belakang, ada Suho dengan wajah paling santai memilih warna abu sebagai identitasnya.

Setelah memasuki Sekolah dan kini melewati lorong panjang, terlihat 5 orang namja tengah berjalan kearah mereka.

'White Peony'

'Black Roses'

'mulai lagi'

Tampak aura petarung menguar diantar dua belah kubu yang berbeda. Agar seimbang, mari kita mengenal Geng White Peony.

Dibarisan paling depan dengan postur tubuh paling tinggi, seorang namja dengan pandangan stoicnya menatap geng black roses dengan pandangan meremehkan, sebut saja Wu Fan atau Kris yang merupakan ketua di genk ini. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, namja ini memilih jas berwarna hitam dengan ukiran bunga Peony berwarna Putih di jasnya.

Disebelah kanan kris, namja imut berpipi tembem tengah mengemil snack dengan pandangan malas, Kim Minseok a.k.a Xiumin begitulah namanya. Berlawanan dengan sang pemimpin para anggota memilih warna putih sebagai jas, dan dirinya memilih Peony orange.

Lalu, disebelah kanan Xiumin seorang namja tengah sibuk memainkan pspnya seakan geng black roses tidak ada, dia adalah Oh Sehun. Dengan ukiran berwarna Ungu tua memegang posisi sebagai tangan kanan Kris.

Disebelah kiri Kris, seorang namja tengah menatap mereka dengan senyuman polos yang jujur membuat anggota geng roses muak, dia adalah Dio. Dengan ukiran berwarna pink muda dengan warna biru tua di sekitarnya.

Dan anggota terakhir adalah Xi Luhan yang sibuk mengunyah permen karet. Dengan ukiran berwarna coklat.

Hanya kedua geng ini yang memiliki warna jas berbeda, karena para murid yang sudah menjadi anak buah geng ini memiliki jas berwarna biru untuk Black Roses dan hijau kotak-kotak untuk White Peony. Sedangkan murid yang tak memiliki geng menggunakan jas polos berwarna Ungu tua.

TAP

TAP

TAP

"apa kabar, Chanyeol" uajr Kris dingin

"hahahaha, apa kau bertanya kabarku? Tapi pengucapanmu seperti terpaksa, orang terhormat"ujar Chanyeol menampilkan smirk andalannya.

"mwo? Yak, Park Chanyeol seharusnya kau juga menyapa Kris gege" ucap D.o kini mengangkat suara.

"buat apa Chanyeol mengucapkan salam jika ketua kalian mengucapkannya seperti tidak ikhlas?" sahut Chen dari arah belakang.

"Mwo? Apa kalian tidak pernah diajarkan sopan santun ya? Harusnya kalian menghormati Kris karena dia lebih tua dibanding kalian" ujar Xiumin menghentikan memakan snack miliknya.

"Ah, benar Kris sudah tua ya? Baiklah kalau begitu, Kakek Kris" ucar Baekhyun kini menyahut dengan nada seperti anak kecil.

"Jaga ucapanmu. Berani sekali kau menghina Kris ha?" ucap Luhan sedikit emosi.

"aigo, salah sendiri ucapan pemimpin kalian seperti itu. Jika baik-baik pasti kami jawab dengan baik pula, atau... tidak?" ucap Tao tampak berpikir.

"hei, panda jaga ucapanmu" Sehun mematikan psp miliknya dan menatap Tao tajam.

"lihatlah itu, bukankah kalian orang yang menjunjung tinggi kehormatan. Berani memanggil Tao dengan sebutan panda? bukankah itu sangat tidak terhormat?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah mengejeknya.

Aneh, Mengapa perdebatan ini tidak segera dihentikan oleh guru? Yang ada mereka hanya menonton perkelahian yang sudah sering terjadi. Tentu saja mereka takut, karena ke-11 namja ini adalah pemegang saham terbesar setelah seseorang yang di yakini sebagai pemiliknya, sekarang berada di LA. Selain itu, jika berani macam-macam ke 2 kubu geng ini, jangan harap kalian bisa keluar dengan selamat hingga...

BRUGGG

Tiba-tiba saja, seorang namja manis menjatuhkan bukunya dengan sengaja karena tidak mungkin, hanya karena buku bisa menimbulkan suara debumman yang besar dan membuat lorong tersebut sunyi. Namja manis tersebut, dengan santainya mengambil bukunya lalu berjalan melewati semua pasang mata termasuk ke-2 geng yang melihatnya dengan pandangan yang suli diartikan.

"hm... sunyikan? baguslah" gumam kai sang namja manis yang masih berjalan menuju ke atap.

"baru kali ini ada orang yang berani menghentikan pertengkaran kita" ucar Suho heran yang diangguki oleh Lay.

"siapa dia?" gumam Luhan masih menatap kearah kai yang telah menghilang dibelokkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>TBC or END?<p> 


End file.
